The Guild
by emihytlies
Summary: In the world of Terra, there is no such thing as light or dark guilds only survival. Espionage, Sabotage, Assassinations and many other things a guild would do to survive from being drafted in the next war. Follow the lives of the Heartfilia siblings as they leave the idyllic forest they call home and journey into the cruel world of Fiore.


_**There is a theory of alternate dimensions and worlds in which everything and everyone remain the said with the location changing or nothing or no one will remain the same and the world and history itself will change. In the world of Terra it is a mixture of both with humans and creatures who can do both wonders and horrors using the art of magic. Beings known as wizards, group together under the banner of guilds in order not to be pulled into the wars of the land. The most dangerous and best of the guild goes by the name of Fairy Tail. Follow the Heartfilia siblings, Anna, Lucy and Luca, Masters of Espionage and Sabotage who keep the oaths of their guild. To never kill.**_

**Peregrande, the Kingdom of Men**

In the Patriarchy of Peregrande, women nothing but breeding material and it was the men who ruled and had a voice and even then, only the free men who were of worth to society. To Elliot Peregrande, the youngest son of Karadin Peregrande and his favorite, he got what he wanted when he wanted it. So as he stood in the room meant for important beings and their servants he found his eyes drawn to the trio of beautiful blondes. Two busty blonde women wearing revealing fabric that left nothing to the mind, with wide brown eyes, pouty lips and chains wrapped around their necks connecting them to their master.

Their master, a young man with blue grey eyes, dirty blonde curls that added to the roguish appearance of his shredded shirt and skintight leather pants which covered a lithe and muscled frame. When he met Elliot's eyes he smiled from his seat and then looked back to the gladiators fight for survival, one of them being the famed Dark Eagle. His father's personal slave, a Boscan bastard. Feeling offended Elliot sneered and stood before sitting next to blonde only to glare at the eyes of the bitches who dared to look at him. Raising a hand, he was stopped by a soft voice.

"I wouldn't that if I were you. My girls are trained to bite the hand of those that hit them and I'd rather not see such a beautiful man lose a limb."

How dare he say this, yet he gave Elliot no attention and the prince felt stunned as the boy's eyes never left the gladiators or rather that cursed eagle.

"If you sneer well I don't mind as I think it's downright sexy but others well they might think I have offended you, my prince."

"Why do you stare? A man like you shouldn't not give your attention to anything unworthy. Especially those… of Boscan filth."

Elliot declared as he sat and finally the blonde's gaze met his once more and his heart was stolen. He felt a dizziness that would have knocked him off his feet if he were standing and made him lose his breath.

"I suppose so but I am a foreigner and you are the first man not a slave to pay me notice. Why, I'm positively blushing. Maybe I only looked away so you wouldn't win so easily? Forgive me, I have not introduced myself, my name is Lucas Soulbreaker."

"A name as breathtaking as your beauty I see." Elliot breathed out leaning closer to the blonde now seeing that his eyes were constantly switching shades, not enough to be noticed but enough to draw his attention.

"I don't get it, how can a man like yourself say such soft words?" His beauty, -Lucas- asked.

"What do you mean?" Elliot demanded unease fluttering in his stomach.

"I've heard of you, Elliot Peregrande, the Blood Prince who is cruel to friend and foe alike. How do I know that it's not only for my heart you seek to have me. For my heart, you seek to kill me?"

Elliot felt disgust bubble in his stomach at the idea of killing Luca, killing his muse for since the moment they met, the world seemed to open up. Gripping the blonde's chin he leaned closer until their noses touched and were a breath's distance away and said, "Because you would be mine."

He heard his exhale and saw the darkening of his eyes.

"Is there somewhere more private?"

"Yes. My private booth, one cannot enter without my permission or presence and bring the breeders, I may have a use for them." As toys for his berserker.

As Elliot stood so did Luca and his pets, guiding them through the maze of a hallway until the came to a stop, before a hooded hulk of a creature with runes flowing across his body.

"What the hell is that?" Elliot heard behind him as his Lica stopped moving and simply stared. Moving back and putting a hand across the blonde's waist and moving him forward pass the berserker guarded door. Once the door closed, Elliot felt himself thrown on the bed, a golden collar appearing on his neck as four golden chains imprisoned him onto the bed.

Looking to Luca, he saw that his blonde curls were now black waves that fell to slightly past his shoulders and his eyes were an ominous black. The busty blondes were now gone replaced by twin hounds each with three heads.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Elliot demanded and only for the raven to smirk and said, "I. Well, I am your worst nightmare. My name, princeling is Lucas Heartfilia and you are only allowed to call me master."

"Fuck you!" Elliot growled and flinched when a sharp sting was felt on his leg. Looking down he felt shock hit him when he found the raven before his legs and smirked. "Bad boys get punished and I said _call me master. Now tell me what you want me to do?"_

I want to fuck you until you're out of cum. "I want you to suck my cock"

"Oh~. about I do this if and only if, you tell me about the Dark Eagle."

"Only if you eat my cock in one go, _Master._" Elliot growled out sarcastically only to gasp when the raven gave his cock one long lick.

"Gods! Luca, stop! I want to fuck you right now." Elliot gasped no longer in the mood for their usual game as his eyes clenched shut surprise filling him when they opened to find the three headed hound between his legs instead of Luca. Screaming in terror, he looked at the morose raven who was observing his now black hair.

"Ya broke mah heart, Ell. Give me one reason Max shouldn't eat ya cock right here and now. Gods know he'll be happy to do it."

Elliot blinked and swallowed, He hadn't expected Luca to find out so quickly. He had to appeal to his compassion, the thing he loved most about him.

"Come on baby, we both knew we were using each other."

"And we both knew that we loved each other. You know that Fairy Tail besides being a specialized infiltration and espionage guild we are also a Hunting Guild.

"W-why are you bringing this up now?" He asked swallowing knowing that Hunting Guilds were risky to piss off because they didn't kill, they maimed to teach a lesson. For the raven to point it out, he must've been really pissed off.

"Someone from Bosco put a hit out on you and they thought I would be the best at making you suffer while getting information."

There was a knocking at the door and Elliot paled as Luca's eyes brightened, "Oh. That must be him. _Have the berserker open the door._"

Dominion magic, the magic that claims, subdues, and dominates any the wielder chose to dominate from human, animals or even the world itself. A rare one in a million type magic that often came in hand with a secondary magic dominion mages were dangerous fuckers to piss off.

Elliot felt his mouth open and heard his voice speak as terror chilled his bones. He couldn't even fight it because of these fucking chains. Chains made of Luca's magic itself. As the door opened and closed Elliot felt shock fill him in walked Vander Pradesh. Looking from him to Luca, he saw the two ravens smirk as Luca said, "Hi Vander. Ready to start?"

The streak haired man smirked and said, "You bet I am sexy! Now have him tell us about the Dark Eagle."

_**!%(*# T ^ *&^* )!**_

Ten Years Ago

Flip, dodge, roll, bounce, toss were the thoughts in Luca's mind as he dodged glittering orbs of magic and balls of fire.

"This is totally unfair you know!" Luca yelled as he jumped off conjured magic seals throwing the previous one as he jumped to the next one.

"Suck it up little brother, you're the only one of us who can use your magic fully without support." Lucy Heartfilia yelled at her little brother as she fired the enchanted magic rifle with deadly accuracy while their sister Anna did her thing trying to keep Luca off the ground.

Luca clicked his tongue before crafting two magic circles and casting his spell, "_Fall unto thy name gather by my voice and my breath come alive in my Dominion, strike with thunder and lightning, divine bird, Garuda!"_

Lucy looked away but never stopped firing as a bright light filled her vision, the sound of thunder filled her ears and blue rods of lightning struck around her. Extending and twisting her magic Lucy sighed in relief as time slow for her never happier to be a Celestial Mage without keys. It taught her that the same way her magic connected to a separate realm, opening a gate in space and time in a single moment she could also prolong a single event or shorten it's duration. Such as stretching the moment lightning struck to give her time to escape.

"Luca! I'm sorry! You know I don't mean it like that!" Lucy yelled as she ran after her brother who was furiously walking away, damn his long legs. She just was him to stop and as if sensing her thoughts Loke appearing in front of Luca.

"Come on kid, you know you're sister didn't-" his thought wasn't finished as Luca put a hand in his face banishing the Celestial Spirit.

"Luca, please! I know you wanted that mission-"

"Then why the hell would you saying those things Lucy! Why would you say that I'm not ready! I'm not a child anymore and I want to be a hunter!"

"But you're too young! You're only seventeen Luca, what if you regret it? What you get traumatized? I'm trying to do what's best for you." Lucy asked worried over her brother's already fragile mental state.

"Then I would expect you to trust that I would be alright. Are you traumatized Lucy? Running away and making your own choices, did that traumatize you because you sound a lot like dad right now!"

_**(!)(!(!)*!U!*(U#IU G$HUG#(H!)_**_

"Oh my god! LUCY!"

"I...I..I"

"What the fuck did you do! Luca! Lucy! Laxus!"

"Anna… I."

"Get out! Get out! I don't want you here Warren!"

"I… I'm sorry."

_**(*&$Y(#*&$(O)**_

"I'm not sure if were supposed to be here guys." Lucy said as the moon glittered above.

"Of course we are, I'm sure, Ankh misses us. Right Luca?" Anna asked only to see that her brother was pale.

"Yea, maybe if we were coming back to stay but Nereen and Cyreen were pissed and told us never to come back. We may not come out of this alive."

"Aw! Come on Luigis, stop being negative if anything we'll kick ass and take names!"

"Aye!"

"I stand by what I said, Lucy. You're boyfriend and his cat are idiots."

"I concur. Lu-chan, you should break up with him."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

_**END**_

_**Like that, did ya? Maybe this is what the story will be like, maybe it's a potential timeline?**_

…

_**Meh. Who knows, only way to find out is to stick around for the premiere of…**_

_**THE GUILD**_

_**Part 1: The Life of a Fairy Tail Mage**_

_**Late Disclaimer: All character that do not belong to me, belongs to Desna or Hiro Mashima.**_


End file.
